Polyolefins such as high density polyethylene (HDPE) homopolymer and linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) copolymer can be produced using various combinations of catalyst systems and polymerization processes. In some end-use applications, it can be beneficial to use a catalyst system having a supported Ziegler-type catalyst component to produce polymers having broad molecular weight distributions (MWD's) and flat or uniform short chain branch distributions (SCBD's). Accordingly, it is to these ends that the present invention is directed.